Minion
]] Minions are units aligned with one of the teams. They spawn periodically from their nexus and advance along a lane towards the enemy nexus. They attack automatically any enemy unit or structure they find in their way. There are four kind of minions: , , and . Lore Minions are magical constructs summoned for battles. They are not fully sentient beings, they are controlled by summoners. Summoning minions requires a constant and massive amount of magical energy. Nexuses focus magical energy from powerful crystals. This energy is enough for sustained minion spawning. The destruction of a nexus stops the summoning magic. Minion bodies can be magically constructed from several sources, including animated magic scrolls, animated sand, magically animated bolts of cloth, and even sound. Necromancy is a minion summoning technique that uses dark magic to reanimate . Most known practitioners of necromancy come from the Shadow Isles. While not magically constructed, living minions share many traits with magically constructed minions. Voidborn summoned through are controlled by those who have the magical power required to use them. One of such persons is . A Celestial Being known as is frequently followed by minion like spirits known as that aid him in his tasks (though they are more like companions than outright minions). The earliest recorded use of minions for battles was at the battlefield known as Summoner's Rift, where summoners from ancient sides known as the Protectorate (Stag crest) and Magelord (Owl crest) fought against each other. Gameplay Minions start spawning from the Nexus at 1:15 and keep spawning in waves every 30 seconds for the rest of the match. The minions in each wave spawn in this order: # if they're active. Two super minions if all three enemy inhibitors are destroyed, one otherwise. # Three . # For the first 20 minutes, one every three minion waves. After 20 minutes, siege minions spawn once every 2 waves and from the 35th minute onward, siege minions spawn every wave. # Three . Behaviour Minions walk along a lane until they find an enemy unit. When they find an enemy unit, they attack it. An enemy champion can aggro the minion if they basic attack or use a targeted ability or spell on a nearby allied champion. When they find several enemy units they choose their target using a priority system that follows this order: # Enemy champions attacking an allied champion. # Enemy minions attacking an allied champion. # Enemy minions attacking an allied minion. # Enemy turrets attacking an allied minion. # Enemy champions attacking an allied minion. # The closest enemy minion. # The closest enemy champion. Once a minion has chosen a target, it only switches to a new target if the new target has higher priority. If they see a new target with the same priority as their current target, they keep attacking their current target. Minions reevaluate their target every few seconds. For instance, if an enemy champion attacks an allied champion and then stops attacking, minions will keep targeting the enemy champion for a short time after he stops attacking. When the target of a minion leaves its sight, the minion switches to a new target or keeps advancing if there are no targets within sight. Main stats * Every 90 seconds (i. e. every third wave) the strength of new minions increases. * Minions deal 40% reduced damage to turrets and enemy champions. * The armor of turrets is reduced when enemy minions are nearby. * Minions have 325 movement speed. * After 25 minutes, minions gain 25 movement speed. Types Minion related items The following items affect the way champions interact with minions. * and its upgrades ( , ). * and its upgrades ( , ). * and . Buffs General * Destroying an enemy provides a small buff to allied minions in the lane where the inhibitor was destroyed. Reinforced Armor * is a passive effect that reduces turret damage by 30%. Multiple do not stack. ** and passively have it. ** grants it to the targeted minion (excluding super minions). ** grants it to nearby allied melee minions. Pushing advantage * The average level of your team minus the average level of the enemy team. Not total levels and not necessarily clean numbers, capped at 3.0. * While your team has a level advantage, your minions deal bonus damage to enemy minions equal to 5% + 5% per turret advantage in their lane, all multiplied by your team's level advantage. ** Bonus damage = (5% + (5% Turret advantage)) Team level advantage * While your team has a level advantage, your minions take reduced damage from enemy minions equal to 1 + 1 per turret advantage in that lane, with the turret advantage bonus multiplied by the team's level advantage. ** Damage reduction = 1 + (Level advantage Turret advantage) * Apart from that, if the difference in average levels is 3 or higher and the leading team has destroyed two or more towers more than the enemy in a single lane, their minions become Enraged: ** Their bonus damage is increased by a further 90%. ** The flat damage reduction is increased by 7 more points. Items * (cannot be used on super minions) * (can be used to heal / deal damage to minions) Neutral buffs * * Champion abilities Some champion abilities work on minions, but generally prioritise champions. Targeted The following abilities work when targeting a lane minion: * * * The following abilities can be targeted on lane minions but will not buff them in any way: * * * Others The following abilities will affect lane minions with their area of effect: * (bonus movement speed) * * * (can attach on both allied and enemy minions) Creep Score When a champion deals the killing hit to a minion or monster he earns gold. Dealing this hit is known as "last hitting" and is considered one of the most important skills in League of Legends. The creep score (CS) is the number of minions, monsters, and champion pets a champion has last hit. The game displays this value in the top right corner of the screen. The stats window that the game displays when pressing the Tab key lists the creep score of each champion. In the early and mid game, CS and KDA can be used to compare how well a player is doing against their lane opponent. Many champions use their autoattack (AA) to last hit. Some champions, especially AP champions, use low cost, low cooldown target or area burst spells to last hit. Game Terminology Some game terms related to minions: :Farming: Last hitting minions to earn gold and experience. :Lane Momentum: The strength with which the minions in a lane advance without champion aid. :Pushing: Attacking enemy minions to keep allied minions alive and allow them to advance along their lane. :Freezing: Preventing enemy minions from pushing the lane without pushing them back. :Winions: A wave of minions so big or so strong that it can destroy turrets, nexuses, or champions without champion aid. :Free Farming: Farming without being confronted by an enemy champion. :Proxy Farming: Farming behind an enemy tower. It's easier than conventional farming because there is no interference from allied minions, but it's usually much more dangerous. :Split Pushing: Attacking several objectives at the same time when at least one of the objectives is a lane turret. Trivia * If the champions do not take part in the battle, the minions in one of the teams will eventually win the game. The team that wins is random. * When minions scan for a target, it is possible for a champion to pick up aggro multiple times from a minion. Minions can constantly pick up aggro from you and can follow you through the jungle. * By default, each player sees their allied minions and structures in Summoner's Rift in blue and the enemy minions and structures in red. This is just a visual effect, it has no practical effects in the game. * Unlike champions' basic attacks which follow the target and damage even after death, minion deaths will prevent their ongoing attack from dealing damage. Media Music= ;Related Music Tales from the Rift - Login Screen Bit Rush Arcade Ahri - Login Screen |-|Videos= ;Related Videos There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| PROJECT Minions| |-|Gallery= Old Minions.jpg|Beta Test Minions Minion Development.JPG|Purple Siege Minion Model Snowdown Showdown Minions.png|1st Snowdown Showdown Minions Minions VU concept 01.jpg|Minion Update Concept 1 Minions VU concept 02.jpg|Minion Update Concept 2 SRVU Minion concepts.jpg|Minion Update Concept 3 SRVU Red seige minion concept.jpg|Minion Update Concept 4 SRVU Super minion concepts.jpg|Minion Update Concept 5 Minions Blue.jpg|Summoner's Rift Blue Minions Minions Red.jpg|Summoner's Rift Red Minions Minions fight 1.jpg|Minions Fight 1 (Summoners Rift) Minions fight 2.jpg|Minions Fight 2 (Summoners Rift) Minions fight 3.jpg|Minions Fight 3 (Summoners Rift) Howling Abyss minions.jpg|Howling Abyss Minions Minions Pool Party 2015.jpg|Pool Party Minions Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoner's Rift Minions Snowdown concept.jpg|Snowdown Minions Update Concept Minions StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Minions Model (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0000.png|Blue Melee Minion 1 ProfileIcon0001.png|Blue Melee Minion 2 ProfileIcon0002.png|Blue Siege Minion ProfileIcon0003.png|Blue Caster Minion ProfileIcon0005.png|Blue Super Minion ProfileIcon0013.png|Purple Siege Minion 1 ProfileIcon0014.png|Purple Siege Minion 2 ProfileIcon0015.png|Purple Melee Minion ProfileIcon0016.png|Purple Caster Minion ProfileIcon0017.png|Purple Super Minion ProfileIcon0979 Icy Minion.png|Icy Minion ProfileIcon0980 Bundled Minion.png|Bundled Minion ProfileIcon1112 Draven Winion.png|Draven Winion ProfileIcon1389 Doomed Minion.png|Doomed Minion Patch History After 20 minutes, minions gain +25 movement speed. This change will be enabled several days into the patch so we can more accurately track its impact. ;V5.8 * Visual and Gameplay Updates on Howling Abyss map (to match Summoner's Rift). ** Minions no longer gain magic resistance over time. ** Minion health gain over time increased to compensate the loss of resistances. ** Siege minions no longer have base armor. ** Super minions now grant nearby allies minions bonus damage and resistances. ;V5.23 * NEW BUFF - PUSHING ADVANTAGE ** If your team's average level is higher than the enemy's: *** Your minions deal 10% bonus damage to enemy minions. If your team has taken more turrets, this damage is increased by a further 10%. *** Your minions take 1 + (turret differential × level differential) less damage (flat) from enemy minions. ** If your average level is at least 3 levels higher and you've taken 2 more turrets in a single lane, your minions become Enraged: ***The bonus damage is increased by a further 90%. ***The flat damage reduction is increased by a further 7. * Melee minion ** Initial gold increased to 20 from 18.5. ** Gold growth reduced to 0.125 per minute from 0.17. * Caster minion ** Initial gold increased to 17 from 13.8. ** Gold growth reduced to 0.125 per minute from 0.17. * Siege minion ** Initial gold increased to 45 from 36.8. ** Gold growth reduced to 0.35 per minute from 0.425. ;V4.20 * Minions no longer gain armor or magic resistance over time. * Siege minions no longer have base armor. * All minion health gain over time has been increased to be roughly as durable as when they had resistances. ;V4.19 * Visual Update on Summoner's Rift map. ;V3.14 * Lane minions are no longer worth more experience based on game time. ;V1.0.0.130 * Damage from lane minions to champions reduced by about 15%. ;V1.0.0.127 * Personal score on Dominion: minion kill reward increased to 2 points from 1. ;V1.0.0.122 * Fixed a bug where minions were not properly displaying stat growth over time. ;March 9th Hotfix * Siege minions now spawn every 2 waves after 35 minutes instead of 20. * Siege minions and super minions now reduce turret damage by 50%, down from 65%. * Minions now deal 50% more damage to turrets, down from 60%. ;V1.0.0.112 * Minions now deal 60% more damage to turrets, up from 40%. * Melee minion magic resist now increases by 1.25 per 3 minutes, up from 0.5. * Caster minion armor now increases by 1.25 per 3 minutes, up from 0.5. * Siege minions: ** Armor and magic resist now increase by 3 per 3 minutes, up from 0.5. ** After 20 minutes, siege minions now spawn every 2 waves, up from every 3 waves. * Siege minions and super minions now reduce turret damage by 65%, up from 50%. * Fixed a tooltip bug with siege minions and super minions. ;V1.0.0.108 * Removed mana from all inhibitor minions. ;V1.0.0.106 * Twisted Treeline super minions: ** Health increased to 1200 from 1000. ** Base damage increased by 30. ;V1.0.0.87 * Gold from minion kills increased by 3 for all minions. ;V1.0.0.61 * Melee minions: ** Gain 2 additional armor every 3 minutes. ** Gain 0.5 additional magic resist every 3 minutes. ** Gold bounty increased to 22 from 20 on Summoner's Rift and to 26 from 24 on Twisted Treeline. * Caster minions: ** Gain 0.5 additional armor every 3 minutes. ** Gain 2 additional magic resist every 3 minutes. ** Gold bounty increased to 16 from 14 on Summoner's Rift and to 19 from 17 on Twisted Treeline. * Siege minions: ** Gain 2 additional armor every 3 minutes. ** Gain 2 additional magic resist every 3 minutes. ** Gold bounty increased to 27 from 25 on Summoner's Rift and to 19 from 17 on Twisted Treeline. * Super minion gold bounty increased to 27 from 25 on Summoner's Rift and to 32 from 30 on Twisted Treeline. ;V1.0.0.52 * Improved minion turning when they appear from fog of war. * Twisted Treeline: ** Melee minion gold per kill increased to 24 from 22. ** Super minions: *** Health increased by 200. *** Damage increased by 20. ** Fixed minion pathfinding. ;V0.9.22.16 * Minion kills now display the correct values. * Super minion movement speed aura removed. * Minions no longer clear the player's bounty. ;V0.9.22.15 * Super minions and siege minions now have new portraits. * Siege minion health boost per 3 minutes increased to 27 from 25. * Super minion magic resist reduced to -30 from 0. * Minion corpses now fade out when they disappear instead of popping. ;V0.8.22.115 * Super minions: ** Base health reduced to 1500 from 2000. ** Health scaling increased to reach the current values at 30 minutes (exceeding it past that mark). ** Base damage reduced to 180 from 250. ** Damage scaling increased to reach the current values at 30 minutes (exceeding it past that mark). ;V0.8.21.110 * Super minions: ** Health scaling increased to 150 from 100 every 180 game seconds. ** Added a 30% multiplicative movement speed boost aura with a 800 radius that affects both minions and champions. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * Minions no longer have health or mana regeneration. This will help the game run faster. * Siege minions: ** Health increased to 700 from 600. ** Spawn rate increased to every 3 waves from ever 4 waves. * Fixed a bug with ghost minions. They will no longer be present when you reconnect. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Siege minions: ** Red and blue siege minions now have Turret Shield (receives 50% reduced damage from turrets). ** Red and blue siege minions now deal 100% bonus damage to turrets. ;June 6, 2009 Patch * Fixed an issue where minions were not giving players full credit for kills in the announcements. * Damage minions deal to champions increased to 70% from 60%. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * Inhibitor bonuses: ** Melee minion bonus damage increased to 10 from 8. ** Caster minion bonus damage increased to 18 from 15. ** Siege minion bonus damage increased to 25 from 20. * Added a new passive to mech minions ** Turret Shield: damage taken from turrets is reduced by 50%. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * Brightened the new mech minions and siege minions. * Corrected the collision sizes of the new mech minions and siege minions. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Removed aura from rider minions. * Basic minion gold yield growth reduced by 50%. * Added new rider minion and super minion models. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Destroying an inhibitor no longer causes the enemy team to gain less experience and gold from minion kills. * Duration between minion upgrades increased to 200 from 180. * Damage minions deal to champions increased to 60% from 50%. * Minion gold bounty now caps after 30 minutes (10 upgrades). * New melee and caster minions for both blue and red teams. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Super Minions: ** Armor reduced to 40 from 50. ** Critical strike chance reduced to 0 from 10. ** Health reduced to 2500 from 4000. ** Damage increased to 250 from 150. ;Alpha Week 7 * Minions should no longer be able to get killing streaks. ;Alpha Week 6 * Archer minion health increased to 280 from 260. * Melee minion health increased to 445 from 425. * Minions no longer give half gold and experience when you have lost an inhibitor. ;Alpha Week 5 * Minion health bars are now brighter. ;Alpha Week 4 * Melee minion gold bounty increased to 26 from 22. * Caster minion gold bounty reduced to 18 from 22. * Minions now spawn after 1 minute instead of 1 minute and 40 seconds. * Minions now spawn from the Nexus instead of inhibitors. ;Alpha Week 2 * Minions can no longer be denied. * Reduced the selection radius of archers and riders (caster and siege minions)}} de:Vasallen es:Súbditos fr:Sbire pl:Stwory ru:Миньоны zh:小兵 Category:Minions Category:Gameplay elements